


Like a Good Dog

by cvnines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvnines/pseuds/cvnines
Summary: Dave's been a bad puppy.





	Like a Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2013, this is the only old writing of mine i'm proud enough of to post anywhere
> 
> i know it's Problematic but it was over 5 years ago, sue me

Dave whimpered as his brother pulled on his collar. The man held up a shoe with gnaw marks in it, and Dave shrunk back at his menacing glare. 

"Dave, did you chew up my shoe?" asked the man as he raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. Dave looked down and whined. "You know you aren't supposed to chew, Dave." The white-haired boy snorted and looked away. Just because his Bro was his Master when they played like this didn't mean he was just going to go along with everything. That just wasn't how a Strider did things.

"Dave, you're being a naughty little puppy. I think you need to learn a lesson." Dave's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if it was from glee or terror. His Bro half dragged him down the hall by his collar, being careful not to choke him. He went and sat down on the end of his bed and pulled Dave to rest between his legs on the floor.

"You've been a bad doggie, Dave," Bro said as he unzipped his jeans with a devious grin, "You know what happens to bad doggies, don't you?" Dave licked his lips absentmindedly as he stared up at his brother. He loved when his master punished him like this. He loved the way the older man's hands pulled at his hair, and the way his voice sounded as he told Dave he was a good boy, and what a good job he did.

Bro grabbed his puppy's hair and pulled his face forward. "Suck my cock like a good dog, Dave."


End file.
